


I Take What I Want

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Knight of Ren!Reader, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: You followed the code of Ren. And you wanted nothing more than general Armitage Hux.(Takes place during TROS, and contains spoilers!)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	I Take What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during TROS, and contains spoilers!

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had called for a meeting of the Supreme Council, not due to start for some minutes more. You had been in conversation with general Hux when the meeting was called and so followed him to the boardroom aboard the Steadfast. 

You remained in conversation with him while everyone gathered. You were quite the contrast to your companion. Shorter than him, dressed in dark battle robes that shouted Force warrior, your oversized and well used warhammer strapped to your back in loud and bloody red, all contradicted the tidy general of the First Order. Perhaps that was why you were so attracted to him, they did say opposites attract. 

What many people often overlooked or forgot about general Hux was that the man was a genius engineer. Since the rise of the First Order, however, he’d been consumed with command, but was still close to the engineers. And you were so interested in the engineers for what they could do for your ship. You wanted to add lightspeed active tracking to your TIE and had brought the subject up with Hux. 

He mumbled something initially, probably just telling himself to think it over another time, but the matter got his mind spinning and he started spouting ideas off to you. You didn’t follow exactly, but you nodded when you thought appropriate and didn’t interrupt him. He was _cute_ when he was excited and he’d been so dour ever since Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader.

“Soo, you’re saying it’s possible?” You asked once you heard a break in his sentence.

He grinned, “Oh not only is it possible, but I suspect-”

“Ren!”

As a member of the Knights of Ren you went by Ren and no other name. 

You and Hux turned at the grumpy shout to see Allegiant General Pyrde glaring at you and Hux. 

Hux stood at attention and greeted the newcomer. “Allegiant General Pryde.” 

You on the other just gave him a simple nod of acknowledgement. “General.” 

Hux sent a subtle and worried glance your way, that was no way to address someone of Pryde’s rank. Sure enough the older man sneered at you, “ _Allegiant_ General Pryde. You had better learn to speak properly to your superiors-” 

You took a threatening step forward and used the Force to push the man back a few feet and again to hold him place while you spoke to him.

“Or you’ll what?” 

You raised a closed fist, cutting off his air supply.

“What can _you_ do to _me_? Nothing. I answer _only_ to the Supreme Leader.” 

You continued to glare at him as he gasped for air and clawed at his throat. Your little outburst was only partly because he dared to think he was your superior and mostly because of the way he treated Armitage, your only friend outside of the Knights and the man you harbored a major crush on. 

“Enough.” 

You stiffened at the voice of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and turned around to bow to him, while everyone else stood at attention and saluted him, even Pryde who struggled for a bit to do so. You glanced non-human blood dripping next to the Supreme Leader’s boot and looked up to see a severed cingulon head in his hand. 

“Where’s your helmet?” 

You stood up and raised your arms in an exaggerated shrug. “Must have left it back on the Night Buzzard.” 

Honestly you left it because you boarded the Steadfast specifically to get a little flirty with Hux, not that you’d admit that, _especially_ to Kylo Ren. 

Kylo stared you down, and you had to remind yourself that you were _valuable_ to him. Not only as a strong warrior, but you were fluent in High Sith, second in the entire galaxy. You could read it better than even him. 

“Go.” 

You bobbed another bow then turned to leave the room, but not before sending a quick wink to Hux, who only scrunched his eyebrows in confusion for a moment. 

“Your subordinates need to learn respect.” 

“The code of Ren is clear.” Kylo responded to Pryde, though the man, and other members of the Supreme Council, didn’t understand Kylo’s response. 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren didn’t bother explaining to the council, instead he tossed the cingulon head onto the table. 

“We have a spy in our ranks.” 

-

When Armitage returned to his quarters, almost certain that if he were to see Kylo Ren again he’d be dead, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a figure appeared from the shadows. He only just managed to _not_ shoot the intruder. You only grinned at him with your hands raised in mock surrender.

“What are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here?” 

You shrugged and lowered your hands, “I’ve got my ways. Take off your shirt.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

Normally you’d tease him, smile at him suggestively, but now was not the time. You held up a thin piece of armor. “Put this on under your clothes.” 

Hux holstered his blaster and stepped close enough to take the armor from you.

“This is?”

“Beskar. Our alchemist hammered it as thinly as possible for me. I tend to take point in battles and need a little extra protection. It won’t fully protect you from the impact of a blaster, but it’ll keep you alive.” 

He turned the armor over in his hand, inspecting it, wondering if it would actually fit him. You were no mere slip of a girl. You were a warrior, you brandished an impossibly large warhammer into countless battles. Even if you used the Force to give you superhuman strength, or to lift the hammer for you, you would still need large muscles to even carry it casually, like you were now.

“Why?” 

“You know why.” 

He was silent for a moment, staring into your eyes and feeling both panicked and comforted by the odd seriousness in your eyes. For a fierce Force warrior, you were always smiling, but now…

He handed the armor back to you and unbuckled the belt at his waist. He still blushed brightly even after you gave him the pretense of privacy by turning your back to him. 

You heard the rustling of clothes behind you and though you wanted to turn around and look him, you respected him enough to keep your eyes cast down while he was changing. He tossed his jacket and button down on the couch and you were surprised to scent a subtle waft of cologne. How alluring. Most of the men you found yourself around did nothing to accent themselves, even Kylo Ren ran around like the scent of leather, sweat, musk and dirt wasn’t repulsive. It was no wonder the scavenger girl didn’t want him, she could probably smell him through the Force.

He tapped your shoulder gently and mumbled a quiet, “You can turn around now.” 

You did just that and smiled as he moved his arms around, getting a feel for the armor. He wore the armor over a thin undershirt, something you did too, but there was a bit of his waist that wouldn’t be protected as his torso longer than yours. Still, it would have to do.

“It’s a bit snug.” 

You grabbed his shirt and held it open for him to step into. He turned and slipped his arms into the shirt before turning around again. 

“Good. Less chance that someone will spot it under your clothes.” 

He began to button the shirt and tucked it in delicately, not wrinkling it in the least. He donned the rest of his uniform rather quickly.

“Why are you doing this?”

You smirked and shrugged, “I follow the code of Ren.” 

He blinked, recalling similar words from Kylo Ren earlier.

“What does that mean? What is the code of Ren?”

“The code is simple: live life the way you want, take what the galaxy gives you, and consume what the dark side sends you without any further thought or consideration.”

You reached out to him, tracing a hand along his forearm. He made no move to stop you, so you confidently moved your hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down closer to you. “And I want you.”

He made the first move, lips against yours in a kiss that was far too gentle for your liking. Though when he moved his mouth to place a single kiss on your neck then rested his forehead on your shoulder you didn’t pressure him for more. He was hugging you, face buried in your armor and silently thanking you for protecting him. 

You stood like that, your arms around him and his around you, until one of his officers sent him a message via his comlink. Something about an unregistered ship boarding in the hangar. 

“Looks like you’re needed elsewhere. And I need to return to the others.” 

You pulled out of the embrace and smiled softly at him before stepping away and grabbing your helmet that you had set on a side table. You weren’t about to get caught without it twice in one day!

“Wait.” His hand grabbed yours before you could put the helmet on. “I’ve only ever called you Ren.”

“As it should be.” 

He stared at you, as if he were looking at you for the last time. Who knows? Maybe he was, he was wearing _your_ armor after all. “Will I ever learn your real name?”

You pulled your hand back, “Maybe.” 

You put the helmet on and straighten your posture, all Force warrior again. “Find me when the war ends.” 


End file.
